


baby just get on your knees (let me take the shot)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson and his starry-eyed face, Coulson has such a strong competent women kink, Coulson kneeling though, Coulson's huge crush on Skye, F/M, Light BDSM, jesus I'm kind of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Coulson has a thing for competent women with firearms. Maybe he looks at Skye a little more starry-eyed when she's in a tac vest, her sleeves rolled up, a gun gripped cautiously in her hands. It's only a little bit of a thing, really. She just looks so powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby just get on your knees (let me take the shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becketted (zauberer_sirin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



Coulson has a problem. The problem is Skye. The problem is Skye, _with weapons_.

It's not that Coulson ever thought Skye was a _bad_ shot, or anything. (Well, maybe when she still closed her eyes and said 'bang' every time she fired a gun. But that's so long ago, now, it's like she's a different person.) He knows May trained her with firearms. He's sent her into missions as a sniper. Skye is  _excellent_ with weapons.

That's actually the problem. So Coulson has a thing for competent women with firearms. Maybe he looks at Skye a little more starry-eyed when she's in a tac vest, her sleeves rolled up, a gun gripped cautiously in her hands. It's only a little bit of a  _thing_ , really, and she doesn't tend to carry a gun anymore, now that she's Quake. She's a weapon all by herself. (Yeah, he might have a thing for the suit too. She just looks so powerful, so steadfast.)

(Let's be serious, he just has a thing for Skye, he thinks ruefully.)

Anyway, it's not even really a problem, it's just- they're on mission together, and the Hydra agent is disappearing into the distance with their intel, too far away for Skye to knock them down with vibrations. He points his handgun, knowing they're out of range, and Skye grabs her sniper rifle out of the back of the SUV, puts it together with quick, determined movements.

She sights, fires, misses. She frowns in determination, sights again, then pulls the rifle up, turns and gives him a considered look.

"You trust me, right?" she asks, and he nods, unsure what she means. She steps behind him, into his space, rests the rifle on his shoulder. "No good," she says, "get on your knees." 

"I- what?" Coulson asks, because Jesus  _Christ_ , Skye telling him to kneel is ... not something that he should think about while on mission.

"On your knees, now, I need a lower angle for the shot," Skye repeats, sounding frustrated, and Coulson drops to one knee, feels her do the same behind him. Her body is way too close to his, he can feel every inch of proximity, she's got a  _sniper rifle_ resting on his shoulder and he's never been so aroused. "Don't breathe," she murmurs into his ear, exhales smooth and slow until he can feel her stillness, shoots. The target goes down.

Skye lifts the gun back up, cautious of firearm safety in a way Coulson approves of, rises to her feet with a hand pressed against his shoulder for leverage. She leaves her hand there longer than is maybe necessary, keeping Coulson kneeling, and then she slides her hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, winds her fingers into his hair and pulls, just a little. Coulson's mouth falls open, and he lets out an involuntary moan, just loud enough that it's  _really unprofessional._

"Interesting," Skye says, steps away and starts dismantling the sniper rifle. "You wanna go get our guy, Director? Before the dendrotoxin wears off?"

"Yeah," Coulson manages, gets to his feet.  _Fuck_. He needs the world's longest, coldest shower. He's not sure whether he's more turned on by Skye telling him to get on his knees or Skye using him as a rifle stand. Either way, his problem just got to be a lot more of a problem, because Skye _totally knows_ , and Skye's never been able to leave the truth alone.

 

+

 

Coulson's still getting used to the robot hand, but one of the exercises Dr Cho has suggested is target shooting, so he's spending a lot more time in the armory than he used to. He's building muscle memory (and is it even still  _muscle_ memory, he wonders, when it's a robotic prosthetic).

He probably shouldn't have been surprised that he'd eventually run across Skye doing her own target practice, but god, he can't concentrate at all with her there, the way she's all lithe muscled concentration. He just wants to lean back and stare.

"Director," she acknowledges, pulling off her earmuffs at the end of a round. "Working on your target skills?"

"It helps," he explains, holding up his hand, and she nods.

"Makes sense," she agrees. "You want to give a sniper rifle a go?"

"I've always been more of a handgun man," he tells her, and she shrugs.

"You do handle your guns well. But I'd have picked you as the kind of guy who's competent with all his weapons," she says, arch, and Coulson's mouth goes dry, because _fuck_ , Skye. "I can show you how. I won't always be there to take them down from a distance, you know." _  
_

"I'm fine," he replies, because the thought of Skye pressed up against him, talking him through the shot, is too much. She shrugs again, pulls on her earmuffs and gives him a look to say he should do the same, loads a round into the rifle, and he can't help but watch.

To his eyes, the shots she fires off are perfectly on target, but Skye frowns in a way that suggests she's dissatisfied.

"Don't tell me," he says when they've pulled off their earmuffs again. "You're a perfectionist."

"No, it's just... my sharp shooting isn't the same, since I went through Terrigenesis. Constantly sensing vibrations, it's affecting my accuracy." She gives him another one of those assessing looks. "Can I test something out with you?"

"I... guess so?"

"Come here," she says, "be my rifle stand again.  _Sir_." She smirks, and Coulson tries very hard not to blush, steps into position where she indicates. Skye steps up behind him.

"You didn't say yes," she breathes, teasing, and Coulson feels like he can't move, like Skye's stripped all his secrets bare. She's smart. She knew exactly what was going on as soon as she got him on his knees and made him moan.

"Am I supposed to say yes?" he gets out, and Skye laughs, settles the rifle onto his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," she says softly, "when I tell you what to do, sir, you'll say yes. Now. Don't breathe."

"Yes, Skye," he says, involuntary, and he can  _hear_ Skye smile, feels her still herself into the sniper focus he remembers. This time, when she shoots, she's dead center every time.

"Good job," Skye tells him, stepping away and setting the gun down.

"Thank you," he says, and then blinks, because where did that come from? Skye looks at him again, her gaze hot and _proprietary_ , somehow, and all Coulson wants is for her to tell him what to do, again, for her to push him into where she wants him with easy, lightly phrased orders.

Fuck, Coulson has to get out of there, because oh god, this is getting way out of control.

 

+

 

Skye waits exactly three days before she strolls into his office late one evening, closes the door, watches him for a moment without saying a word. She's wearing her Quake suit, which would usually mean she's just come back from a mission, but Coulson knows she hasn't been anywhere, which means she's put on the suit specifically. Coulson has an idea about why.

"Skye," he acknowledges, looks away, and Skye makes a noise of disapproval.

"Coulson," she chides, "did I say you could stop looking at me?"

"No," he says slowly, settling back in his chair. He's already taken off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, but he loosens his tie, unbuttons his collar. "You didn't."

"And you like to do what I tell you, don't you, sir," Skye says, a smile playing across her lips. Coulson wants to blink, again, feels like he's looking into the sun, as Skye holds his gaze. This is what he wanted, he thinks, and Skye  _knows it_.

"Yes," he agrees eventually. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Skye asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Skye," Coulson breathes, and she smiles wider as if she's pleased.

"Good," she says, saunters over to his desk. "Good. You're going to be honest with me, aren't you, sir?"

"Yes, Skye," Coulson says again. His heart's beating very fast.

"Is it the weapons or the suit or the orders?" Skye asks, toying with the zip on her jacket. Coulson swallows.

"Everything," he admits, and Skye gets a  _look_ in her eyes.

"You like how powerful I am," she says. "You like  _giving_ me power."

"Yes," he agrees again, and her smile turns sharp.

"I want to sit down," she tells him. "Give me your chair." Coulson stands up before he can think about it, caught in a haze of  _Skye giving him orders_ , and she smirks, sits down, crosses her legs.

"That time on mission," she says, watching him intently. "Did you like me telling you to get on your knees?"

" _Yes_ ," Coulson replies, the word catching in his throat, and her eyes flicker closed at the sound of how husky his voice is. She leans back.

"Coulson," she says, pauses deliberately. "Get on your knees." It's the hottest thing Coulson has ever heard. He obeys her immediately, and Skye makes an interested noise.

"I don't have any weapons," Skye tells him, drags the zip down to reveal her collarbones, a stretch of golden decolletage. "But you know I  _am_ a weapon, right." Coulson nods, swallows again, watches the slow descent of the zip. It's at her breastbone, now, and he can see the inner curve of her bare breasts. She's not wearing anything under the jacket. He feels like he might die from how hot this is. She feels dangerous.

Skye stops, uncrosses her legs, parts them and leans forward. "Come here," she says, and he crawls forward until he's on his knees in front of her, between her thighs. She touches his shoulder, drags her hand up into his hair again, tightens her fingers and tugs, watching his face with wide eyes.

" _Skye_ ," he groans, pushes into her touch, and she pulls harder, makes a delighted little noise that goes straight to his cock.

"Yeah," she says, "yeah, that's very interesting. Take off your shirt." Coulson undoes his tie, slides it out of his collar, and unbuttons his shirt, his eyes on Skye's face. She's watching the slow reveal of skin with just as much interest, bites her lip when he shucks off his shirt and tugs off his undershirt, and  _fuck_ Coulson wants to kiss her so much. He waits.

"Look at you," she breathes, grabs his shoulders and pulls him in a little closer. "Under all those suits and that iron self control, huh,  _sir_. Still want me telling you what to do?"

"Yes," he says, fervently. " _God_ , yes."

"Good," Skye says. "Good." She presses fingertips against his mouth, gets a look on her face. "Open," she orders, and he does, lets her slide two fingers into his mouth, laves his tongue over them, and Skye moans. "Jesus  _Christ_ , Coulson, your  _mouth_ ," she tells him, and he sucks her fingers in deeper until she's basically fucking his mouth. " _God_ ," she says again, breathes hard, pulls her hand back. She yanks the zip of her jacket down the rest of the way and peels it off, and Coulson reaches for her without thinking, stills his hands just in time.

"Permission, Director," Skye tells him, rakes her nails across his chest, and he wets his lips, looks up at her.

"Skye," he asks, "may I touch you?"

"Yes," she says, "yes," and he brushes his fingertips across her breasts, lightly pinches her nipples. She leans toward him and he opens his mouth, looks for permission, and she nods, moans again louder when he licks at her nipple and sucks it into his mouth.

"Stand up and take off your pants," she demands after a few moments, and Coulson gets up, fumbles with his belt, pushes his pants off. Skye reaches out, presses her palm against his cock through the cotton of his boxer-briefs, and his eyes flutter closed, because  _fucking hell_. She wriggles in her chair - his chair - and slides down her leggings, kicking them off. "On your knees again," she orders, and this time Coulson's kneeling between her bare legs, his hands on her thighs, which is  _better_ , but also,  _oh god_.

Skye drags her hand down her own body, presses two fingers flat against her clit, reaches out and grabs his jaw with her other hand. "Do you think about this?" she asks him, her eyes sliding closed as she begins to touch herself in earnest. "I think you do, Director. I think you think about this a  _lot_."

"Yes," Coulson breathes. "Yes, Skye."

"Do you want to have your mouth on me?"

" _Yes_ ," he says again.

"How badly," she asks, her voice hitching, and he tightens his fingers, digging into her thighs.

"I want to eat you out until you're dripping down my chin," he tells her, and she grabs him by the hair, drags him in. She's so  _wet_ , already, Coulson can't believe she's so turned on by this, and he licks at her clit, pushes his tongue into her, buries his face in her pussy.

"Yeah," she's saying, "yeah, god, that,  _fucking hell_ ," and he can tell she's riding the edge of control. He pushes two fingers into her, listens to the way she cries out, and pushes her hard into an orgasm that makes everything in his office vibrate and tremble and clatter.

"Coulson," she says imperiously when she has her breath back, and he sits back on his knees, waits for her order. "Take me to bed and fuck me," and he's never been so glad to obey.

The next time Skye uses him as a rifle stand, she just gives him a look, and he drops to his knees without a word. She pulls his hair afterwards, and god, this is not mission appropriate, but Skye's the one who gives the orders, here.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks, tumblr, this got out of hand
> 
> (based on a comparison between Fury Road and AoS. I said I wanted Skye using Coulson as a rifle stand. Turns out I wanted Skye using Coulson as a rifle stand, and also Skye making Coulson kneel for her)
> 
> (this is obviously the soundtrack here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFZ4Plkz4AI)


End file.
